1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a position detection device capable of detecting a shift position and a movement trajectory, for example, when a shift lever is operated to move.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-349447 and 2011-11617 each disclose a position detection device that includes a magnet provided on a side opposite to a shift-knob side of a shift lever and a plurality of sensors (e.g., Hall ICs) arranged so as to be spaced apart from the magnet.
Each sensor is located so as to face the magnet when the shift knob is operated to move to each shift position. For example, when the shift knob is operated to move from a parking range to a drive range, the sensor located at the drive range receives a magnetic field from the magnet and outputs a detection signal, whereby it can be known that the shift lever has moved to the drive range. In addition, the shift knob is operated to move from the parking range to the drive range through a reverse range and a neutral range, and detection signals at the respective shift positions are obtained in order, whereby it can be confirmed that the shift lever has moved correctly to the parking range, the reverse range, the neutral range, and the drive range in order.
However, the related art has the following problems. A sensor and a switch are required at each shift position, and each time the arrangement of the shift positions is changed, designing is required. Accordingly, the cost is high and the reliability is low since the number of sensors and the number of sensors are large.
In addition, in the related art, an ON/OFF signal is sensed at each shift position, but a movement trajectory of the shift lever cannot be known. In other words, for example, in the related art, movement of the shift lever from the neutral range to the drive range can be known through an ON/OFF signal at each shift position, but a trajectory along which the shift lever moves from the neutral range to the drive range cannot be known.
These and other drawbacks exist.